Warriors Mouse Cash
by Sounds of Snow
Summary: Well, 14 of the warriors cats are competing to see who will win 3000 mice. Whatever happens, they will probably all get fatal injuries within the week... You've gotten the hit counter to 1000 as of 9-13-10!
1. Arrival

$ Warriors Mouse Cash $

(Note, I don't own Total Drama Island or Warriors)

To be Honest, I don't like Total Drama Island, just warriors. But I though it'd be fun to put the cats into a competition.

1. Arrival

Chris walked on stage and was held a note card. "Good afternoon or whatever your time zone is like viewing world," he announced. "We are proud to represent season 3 of the best reality show on TV! Total Drama Island!" He looked at the note card again, "The prize is, 3000 mice, because apparently our contestants are cats. And, we ran out of funding to get cash for a prize. So, here are our contestants!"

The boat of losers pulled up and out stepped a ginger orange tabby. "And who are you?" Chris asked. The cat sighed. "If you read the books, you'd know I was Firestar." Chris looked uncaring and threw him to the side. Thirteen more cats boarded on the Island. All complaining about the bull crap conditions.

"Okay, on team Fighters, we have Firestar, Graystripe, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw." The team walked to the left side of the dock. "On team Healers, we have Jayfeather, Leafpool, Stormfur, Feathertail, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, and Whitestorm." That team walked to the right. "Now, you all go get to your cabins and be back in an hour!"

Static...

"Oh yah, you can record your thoughts from this diary area in the dirtplace," said Chris standing in a decomposition heap. The camera flickered

Static...

Team Fight is getting settled in their cabin. "No fresh moss!" complained Sandstorm. Lionblaze walked over to her, "Hey granny, shut up!" Sandstorm was shocked by that comment and tried to speak, but nothing came out of her mouth. "Atleast we have somewhere to sleep," said Firestar trying to cheer everyone up.

Diary Cam, Firestar: "Man this place sucks! I mean, we have fifteen minutes until who knows what!"

Diary Cam, Stormfur: "My sister and I are the only ones from RiverClan, we have to win this. You see, our Clan's low on food right now..."

Diary Cam, Brambleclaw: "What the h*** is this place?!?"

Diary Cam, Leafpool: "I'm not with my sister! I hate this."

Diary Cam, Jayfeather: "Was it really a good idea to combine newer characters and ones who are already dead together in a game show?"

Diary Cam, Yellowfang: "I'm bored already."

Static...

"All right kitties, it's time to begin your first challenge." Chris shouted. "Chef, tell them the challenge and the rules if you will."

To be continued...


	2. The Great Man Hunt

$ Warriors Mouse Cash $

(Note, I don't own Total Drama Island or Warriors)

To be Honest, I don't like Total Drama Island, just warriors. But I though it'd be fun to put the cats into a competition.

2. The Great Man Hunt

Chef Hatchet walked up to the dock with a tranquilizer gun his arms. The cats kind of twitched a little at the sight of it. "Okay MAGGOTS! We get serious now." The cats stood straight and orderly like a well fashioned army. "We gonna play man-hunt! You gonna try and hide while I hunt you down, team who's got the last player left wins. GOT IT?!?" The cats nodded slightly.

Static...

Diary Cam, Squirrelflight: We don't get hurt on this show right?"

Diary Cam, Graystripe: "If I could sue this show, I would. To bad I'm a cat and have no lawyers what so ever."

Diary Cam, Feathertail: "I really hope this'll turn out okay."

Static...

"You have three minutes to hide," said Chris. "Go! Go! GO!" All the cats except Sandstorm ran. "Why aren't you running?" he asked. Sandstorm looked up, "If I'm going to get shot, I wanna have it done quickly." Chef shrugged and shot her immediately.

Static...

Diary Cam, "Chris: Ha Ha Ha! Wow, that was too much. HA!"

Static...

Firestar hopped into a bush, hoping that he would be safe and hidden. Then he heard crackling behind him. His heart race pulsed, he felt his heart shaking. "Hi yah dude!" He looked around to seem the camera man. Then the camera man felt flat to the ground, Chef shot him and was coming for Firestar. He screamed at the top of his voice!

Standings: Fighters 5/7 left – Healers 7/7 left

Lionblaze and Hollyleaf were hiding in the same bush. "You get out." Lionblaze whispered. "No you," Hollyleaf said in normal voice. "You Get The H*** Outta Here Now!" He said in an outdoor voice. "GET OUT!" Yelled Lionblaze, then they both instantly fell asleep. "I don't get paid enough for this." He mumbled.

Standing: Fighters 3/7 left – Healers 7/7 left

Static...

Diary Cam, Brambleclaw: "How the heck are we losing so fast? Its plain weir..." Chef walks in and drags him away.

Static...

The two remaining cats on Fighters were silently crouching behind a tree. "We need a plan," Squirrelflight whispered. Graystripe looked back at her. "What plan? We're down to two." A needle whizzed through the air and hit Graystripe. "Did I say two, I mean one." Then he passed out. Squirrelflight made a break for the trees and ran into the cabins where she found the Healers playing Yahtzee. "What the crap!" She yelled. Then was shot and passed out.

Chris stepped into the Healers cabin. "Congrats guys!" he shouted. "Fighters, we'll see you at the campfire."

Static...

Diary Cam, Jayfeather: "Maybe hiding out in the cabin and playing Yahtzee was cheap, but it did get us the win didn't it."

Diary Cam, Leafpool and Spottedleaf: "After doing this, I feel bad." Spottedleaf said with a guilty face. "Me too," replied Leafpool.

At the campfire, seven cats sat on a log. "Today, one of you is going home," said Chris. "Now, if I call your name, you are safe, so you may come up and take a mouse, hope you get one. First is, Hollyleaf."

Static...

"Yes," she replied.

"Then there's Firestar."

He smiled and took his mouse.

"Brambleclaw,"

"Oh yah!" he yelled and claimed his dinner.

"Graystripe,"

"Woo Hoo!" he cried. He took his.

"Squirrelflight,"

"Yeah!" she called.

"Only one more left, who'll get it?" The two cats looked at each other. "Sandstorm,"

She just took it.

"Why did I lose?" asked Lionblaze. The six cats looked at each other. Then they gave him the 'you know', look. "You have the power of the stars genius!" Graystripe yelled. Lionblaze turned away, mumbling how Sandstorm did not one thing. He boarded the boat of losers and was taken away.

**Who will be next to leave? What will tomorrow's challenge be? Will Lionblaze swear revenge on his mother's mother?!? Find out next time one $Warriors Mouse Cash $!!!**


	3. Capture the Cat

$ Warriors Mouse Cash $

(Note, I don't own Total Drama Island or Warriors)

To be Honest, I don't like Total Drama Island, just warriors. But I though it'd be fun to put the cats into a competition.

3. Capture the Cat

Static...

Diary Cam, Hollyleaf: "I really feel bad about kicking out my brother, but he does have the power of stars and could be a future threat to our win."

Diary Cam, Leafpool: "Was cheating to win worth it?"

Diary Cam, Graystripe: "That mange ridden cook shot me in the back; I can barely sit up n... OUCH! This hurts!"

Static...

The cats were in a place where the food pile was supposed to be, but instead, there was only bowls with their names on them. They were eating kittypet food and drinking tap water. Then Chris walked by, "Hey, Leafpool, since you're my favorite warriors character, how about some actual water from the forest."

The cats began to question that. It was so strange for Chris to offer rewards for just being a favorite character. That was either cheating or niceness.

Static...

Diary Cam, Firestar: "I remember from the first day, him recalling to never have read the series. Something about this is screwy."

Diary Cam, Leafpool: "It seemed odd, but hay! It's water! What's the worst that would happen?"

Static...

"Okay everyone," Chris announced. "I've left a cat somewhere in around the island. First team to find this cat wins, oh yah, there's two cats lurking around the island. Hope you find the right one." Well, the cats looked at each other in confusion. 2 cats, but only 1 was the targeted cat of their search. Now this sucked.

Team Fighters split into 3 teams of 2 while team Healers split into two teams with 1 having 4 and 1 having 3. The walked away and searched around the island. On the group with Leafpool, she began to act short of loopy. She ran straight into the woods and darted out of site.

The Fighters groups weren't doing much good either. They'd found nothing.

Eventually, Firestar laid a trap beside a patch of grass and waited for the cat to come to it.

On the other team, Jayfeather's winning plan was to sniff him out and have Stormfur tackle him/her.

Eventually, the both teams had come back with a sack, the Fighters opened theirs and out popped Leafpool. She was loopy and dizzy. Healers opened theirs to find Tigerstar. Chris though for a second, "The Healers are the winners."

Static...

Diary Cam, Chris: "Yah, um... I actually spiked the water I gave Leafpool with marijuana. She drank the whole thing! Ha Ha Ha, that was so pathetic that I could cry!"

Static...

"I have six of you here, but only five mice. One of you will go home." Chris reminded. "And you can't come back, EVER!!! First is, Graystripe."

"Oh yah!" he cheered and took his mouse.

"Then we have Squirrelflight."

"Oh yah baby, look who's got dinner!" She ran over and took her mouse.

"Sandstorm,"

She just got up and took hers out of boredom.

"Firestar,"

"Heck, yeah!" he grabbed his and ate.

"I only have one mouse left, and two campers," he said dramatically. "And the winner is... Brambleclaw,"

"Of course," he said with pride and took his.

"Hollyleaf," Chris yelled. "Time to go; get on the boat of losers and scram you mangy tic pelt!"

"What did I do?" she complained.

Static...

Flashback Camera: Squirrelflight is rigging the vote box, she rips the lid off. "So you reveal the secret in Sunset huh?" she mumbled to herself. She takes out old cards and places in six with five saying Hollyleaf. "Let's see how you like your prize taken from you!"

Static...

Squirrelflight smirks.

**What will happen next? Will Squirrelflight live up to her misdeed? Will she in fact be next to leave?!? Find out next time on Warriors Mouse Cash! **


	4. Fighting Heroes

$ Warriors Mouse Cash $

(Note, I don't own Total Drama Island or Warriors)

To be Honest, I don't like Total Drama Island, just warriors. But I though it'd be fun to put the cats into a competition.

4. Fighting Heroes

Another morning wakeup call from Chris meant someone was going to get kicked off. The cats walked into the bonfire pit area; tired from the lack of sleep they were given on the stupid wakeup calls at 5:00 am and the goodnights at 12:00 pm. (Of course, no one really got to sleep until 1:30.) It was so stupid.

Static...

Diary Cam, Squirrelflight: "May taking out Hollyleaf wasn't all that cool, but she's the reason Brambleclaw hates me after Sunrise. She deserved it!"

Diary Cam, Firestar: "I don't think anyone voted off Hollyleaf. How did she leave?"

Diary Cam, Whitestorm: (Sleeping on camera.)

Diary Cam, Whitestorm and Yellowfang: "Get out!" shouted Yellowfang. "Some people have to go here!" Whitestorm wakes up, "Wha...

Static...

"Okay people; enjoy your 10 minute kibble for breakfast!" Chris shouted. The cats somehow munched through the kittypet slop. Leafpool didn't dare touch her water though.

Static...

Diary Cam, Leafpool: "For the rest of the season, I'm gonna drink from a mud-hole. Chris spiked my drink with marijuana!"

Diary Cam, Chris: "I only did it for ratings... Okay, and maybe I did it because it was funny."

Static...

"Okay people; today's challenge is a fighting tournament." Chris announced. "The battles will be one on one and Chef will be the ref." Chef stomped onto the kibble bowls, crushing them to oblivion. He stopped in front of the cats. "Listen up maggots, here's how we play, one on one round elimination matches and we end up with one winner. First match is Brambleclaw versus Leafpool." Brambleclaw wins.

"Firestar versus Jayfeather," Firestar wins.

"Yellowfang versus Graystripe," Yellowfang wins.

"Stormfur versus Sandstorm," Sandstorm forfeits so Stormfur wins.

"Feathertail versus Squirrelflight," Squirrelflight wins.

"Now things get interesting," said Chef. "Team members are up against each other. So it is, Spottedleaf versus Whitestorm." Whitestorm wins.

Round 2!

"Brambleclaw versus Yellowfang," Brambleclaw wins.

"Firestar versus Stormfur," Firestar wins.

"Squirrelflight versus Whitestorm," Whitestorm wins.

"The remaining players show that, Fighters have 2 people left. Healers have 1. That means that Fighters win their first challenge." Chris announced it to the cats as the Fighters team began to cheer over its first victory. "Healers, I'll see you for the first time at the campfire." The cats dispersed.

Static...

Diary Cam, Jayfeather: "They should've had the matches continue!"

Static...

"I see 7 cats here, but only 6 mice. That means one of you will be out," said Chris. "And you may never ever come back! The first cat is Whitestorm."

"Thank you," said Whitestorm and took his mouse.

"Stormfur," he called.

"Yah!" he yelled. Then he claimed his victory.

"Leafpool,"

She nodded and took her piece of fresh-kill.

"Spottedleaf,"

She made a silent prayer to StarClan and took her piece.

"Jayfeather,"

"Yah, I did it!" He tried to smell his way to the mouse, but banged his head on a tree.

"One more piece, one more cat," Chris taunted to Feathertail and Yellowfang. "Finally, Feathertail," She claimed her piece and joined the other six.

Yellowfang turned so violent after than she was taken off the island in a straight jacket. "Wow," commented Whitestorm.

**Who will lose next, who will win next? Who will be kicked off next? Will Yellowfang be accepted back to ThunderClan after that demonstration? Find out next time on Warriors Mouse Cash!!!**


	5. Who Let the Dogs in?

$ Warriors Mouse Cash $  
(Note, I don't own Total Drama Island or Warriors)  
To be Honest, I don't like Total Drama Island, just warriors. But I though it'd be fun to put the cats into a competition.

5. Who Let the Dogs in?

The Healers woke up. Their team had gone through their first elimination and picked the psycho medicine cat, Yellowfang. It was a relief to not have a sourpuss time bomb sitting next to you for like, a whole challenge. It was a sweet relief from craziness.

Static...

Diary Cam, Leafpool: "I'm kind of glad we lost. No more, evil medicine cat to look forward to."

Diary Cam, Stormfur: "This competition is going so slow."

Diary Cam, Firestar: "Wanna know my opinion of this thing so far. This is worse than Sparta."

Static...

The cats forced through what was the wet slop that kittypets ate. Firestar didn't seem to have a problem with it. Some cats got suspicious over that. What warrior could stomach this without atleast making a face?

Static...

Diary Cam, Firestar: "Some things never grow old; in this case, I can't get over my old ways of kittypet food."

Diary Cam, Squirrelflight: "I'm beginning to get kinda weirded out that my dad used to be a kittypet, which makes it easier for him to eat this crap Chris serves us."

Static...

"Okay kittens," shouted Chris. "Today will be a challenge of survival. I hope you ate you breakfast." Whitestorm began to mumble, "Call me a kitten again and I'll make sure you get your just deserts." Chris managed to here that. "Well, I hope you like dogs, Chef! The cat carriers," Chef came and locked up all the cats in a crate. He opened it on a table, below it were hungry dogs.

"Are you saying our challenge is whoever stays up here longest!" yelled Jayfeather. Chris and Chef let them to get tortured from sleep deprivation and starvation.

Static...

Diary Cam, Chris: "This suicidal challenge seems awesome. I can't wait for cats to jump!"

Static...

Jayfeather started prodding around the table, too bad he fell off. Sandstorm jumped for the heck of it. Firestar tried to stop her, but fell off. Then Whitestorm and Stormfur went crazy and jumped. Then each team only had three cats left.

Graystripe was sitting at the edge of the table, looking fearfully at the dogs below, and then he felt something push him. Leafpool pushed him off! Then Spottedleaf pushed Brambleclaw off. The last member of the Fighters team, Squirrelflight was pushed off by Feathertail. The Healers had won again!

Static...

Diary Cam, Squirrelflight: "This challenge was about peer pressure, not force! The Healers cheat once again!"

Diary Cam, Spottedleaf: "I hate cheating, but if I don't the team will probably vote me off next time we lose."

Static...

At the bonfire, Chris held up a plate with four mice. "There are five of you right now, soon to be four. If I call your name, you are safe and you will get the mouse. First is, Firestar."

"Thank you," Firestar replied and happily munched on his mouse.

"Next is Graystripe," he called to the grey tabby.

"Yes!" he yelled and claimed his piece.

"Brambleclaw,"

The cat nodded and took his.

"Ladies," Chris said. "Last one of the night and it goes to, Sandstorm!" She looked at the toms. "Explain why you still want me?" asked Sandstorm. The three toms stared at Squirrelflight. She began to grow worried. "What?" she asked.

Graystripe glared at her and spoke. "We just so happened to find a tape of you rigging the voting box to get rid of Hollyleaf when Sandstorm should've been out." Squirrelflight eased back in shock, she was so sure she'd cleared the evidence.

Static...

Diary Cam, Squirrelflight: "I was sure I shredded that tape, what happened?"

Flashback: Chris sees the normal voting camera destroyed. He takes a hidden one out. He goes to Fighters cabin while Squirrelflight is making dirt. "You guys might wanna see this."

Static...

Squirrelflight enters the boat and leaves.

**Will the Healers team finally stop their cheating streak? Will the Fighters ever forgive Squirrelflight? Who will win? Find out all, but the last question in the next Warriors Mouse Cash!**


	6. Way of the Water, Just like Jesus

**Sorry about the wait for this story. I wanted to get this out sooner, but I couldn't use the computer because I had to leave for thanksgiving. Well, I'm back. Here's the next thrilling installment.**

$ Warriors Mouse Cash $

(Note, I don't own Total Drama Island or Warriors)

To be Honest, I don't like Total Drama Island, just warriors. But I though it'd be fun to put the cats into a competition.

6. Way of the Water, Just like Jesus

Chris yelled into a bullhorn, signaling the campers of a new day. It meant torture and more fun for the host. The cats walked outside. They all saw Leafpool sipping from a puddle where it had rained last night. She was probably still worried of Chris drugging her again. "Sips from a puddle," whispered Sandstorm. "Just like a pig."

Static...

Diary Cam, Leafpool: "I won't take a sip of that water, what Chris did last time was horrible."

Diary Cam, Whitestorm: "Leafpool is being an annoying idiot because Chris did one thing to her water once! It's driving me nuts!"

Static...

"Hello kitties," Chris exclaimed. "Today's challenge is to figure out a way to walk on water." Stormfur spoke. "Like Jesus did in the Bible?" Chris looked at the cat. "Yes, like Jesus did." Stormfur spoke again. "Does that mean Jesus is in this challenge too?" Chris looked back at him. "Shut up!"

Some of the cats turned their heads at Stormfur.

Static...

Diary Cam, Graystripe: "Jesus? Where did that come from? Stormfur may have lost it."

Diary Cam, Spottedleaf: "Cuckoo..."

Diary Cam, Jayfeather: "How the h*** are we supposed to do this. This is crazy. Unless this island has inflatable rubber and skis, we're all pretty much screwed."

Static...

Some of the cats veered their attention to Stormfur who wasn't trying to do anything; he must've thought if the good lord could do it, he could. Kind of a crazy thought, but he seemed to think if he believed enough, it would work.

On the Fighters team, Firestar was busy trying to use wood as a way to float buoyantly on the water.

Graystripe was trying to inflate a pair of boots with foam of some sort.

Sandstorm was being lazy again; and decided to see if normal shoes would work.

Static...

Diary Cam, Chris: "That cat is as lazy as ever! How has she not been voted off! Then again, she does boost ratings."

Static...

Finally, Brambleclaw was creating orange water skis.

On the Healers team, Whitestorm was going to try to float in a trash can.

Stormfur, as you know, is doing nothing.

Feathertail was creating a kind of surfboard out of Styrofoam and it seemed to be working.

Jayfeather was trying to find something to actually use. (Sucks for him, he's blind!)

Spottedleaf was trying to re-inflate an old summer camp raft.

Finally, Leafpool was making a pair of moccasins that were very light weight. Then the hour ended and Chris called the campers to the waterfall. If they couldn't walk across the river, it'd be one big fall!

"First up is team Healer for winning the last challenge." Leafpool and Whitestorm sank like rocks. Feathertail's board broke in half. Jayfeather had used food and tape, being to only thing he could find in time with his blindness. You can guess how that went. Spottedleaf had he raft deflate in the water. Then, it was up to Stormfur, that didn't go well.

"Okay," said Chris. "Seeing as that team has fallen into shark infested waters, the Fighters can go now!" Firestar didn't do much with his wood. Sandstorm's shoes sucked! Graystripe's foam boots made it half way, but he slipped and fell into the water. Just as it seemed everyone would be at the bonfire, Brambleclaw managed to freestyle Jet Ski his way without a boat to the other side.

"The Fighters win! I'll see the Healers, hopefully without broken bones, at the campfire."

Static...

Diary Cam, Leafpool: "I know who I'm voting off."

Diary Cam, Stormfur: "Was my method stupid?" He then thinks for a second. "Na, no way it was that bad."

Static...

Chris held a plate. "Tonight, there are six of you, but only five mice, one of you will go home and may never come back, EVER!" He calmed down. "I'll start with Leafpool."

"Yah," She came up and took her mouse.

"Spottedleaf,"

She faintly nodded and took her piece.

"Jayfeather,"

"I'm in!" he shouted. Then he ate his food.

"Feathertail,"

She nodded.

"I only have one more tonight. And it goes to..." Whitestorm sat confidently. Stormfur had his head down, he was ready to leave, and then this happened. "Stormfur," Both of the two remaining cats stood there wide eyed. "What just happened?" asked Stormfur.

Static...

Diary Cam, Jayfeather: "Stormfur did suck in this challenge, but he's a way better contributor than Whitestorm."

Diary Cam, Leafpool: "I feel that Stormfur tries twice as hard as Whitestorm, even if he did mess up."

Diary Cam, Feathertail: "No way I could vote off my brother."

Static...

Whitestorm began to head for the boat of losers. He saw Tigerclaw next to him. "What the h*** are you doing here?" Tigerclaw looked over. "I thought I made it in this competition and I showed up late and unpicked. I thought my audition tape was great."

Static...

Tigerclaw's audition tape: Tigerclaw is attacking Redtail, and then he kills him. "NO! Point it up. They can't see this!" The striped cat yelled. "Hi, um... pick me for the new show, Total Drama Island." He looks down. "No one saw me do that right. Oh my god! Gotta go, more RiverClan cats are coming. Ah!" Camera drops.

Static...

**Wow, that was a shocker! Will Whitestorm forgive his team? Will Tigerclaw get why he wasn't picked for the show? Will I get a Grammy award? Tune in next time for the greatest on cable and HD. Warriors Mouse Cash!**


	7. Tight Spot

$ Warriors Mouse Cash $

(Note, I don't own Total Drama Island or Warriors)

To be Honest, I don't like Total Drama Island, just warriors. But I though it'd be fun to put the cats into a competition.

7. Tight Spot

Chris called the cats from their beauty sleep naps and made them report, on the campus at once for no breakfast! Now he was torturing them to the ultimate limits. They were cold and hungry, those cabins weren't very comfy. Plus, being so close to other cats for this long was starting to effect people. Stormfur was going mad and Brambleclaw was so grumpy, a sleeping bear wouldn't bother him. Sleep depravation probably.

Static...

Diary Cam, Brambleclaw: "I'm fed up!" he yelled. "Everywhere I look there's Chris with a new stupid challenge to try and kill us!"

Diary Cam, Feathertail: "My brother is getting twitchy and out of control. Hate to say it, but, maybe we should've voted him off yesterday."

Diary Cam, Tigerclaw: "What was wrong with audition tape?!?"

Diary Cam, Firestar: "I'm surprised I've lasted this long, now I'm in it to win it, breakfast or no breakfast."

Static...

Chris walked up to them, "Who wants pure lemonade?"

Static...

Diary Cam, Leafpool: "In this experience, this is what I've learned. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. I'm no drinking it."

Static...

All of the cats, except Leafpool, happily sipped down the lemonade until it was all gone. Then Leafpool looked at Chris. Chef came out with another vat of it.

The cats slurped it down.

Static...

Diary Cam, Graystripe: "Wait a second. Where has Chef Hatchet been the last 4 challenges?"

Flashback: Announcer holds up card. "And the winner for cruelest co-host it..." "Chef Hatchet," the crowd cheered. Chef walked on stage. He bowed and waved to the audience... Then you see him as President... Then you see complaining people running him out of the White House."

Diary Cam, Graystripe: "Probably just a vacation."

Static...

After a while the cats were full. "Leafpool," Chris whispered. "I hope you have enough sugar and fluid in your body to get to the top of the volcano." He pointed up and Leafpool stood there in shock. He actually was supplying them with energy and not drugs?

Chris led them up the mountain and eventually had all of them climb to the top. Leafpool carted behind crawling on the ground. When they were all at the top, Chris pointed at a tight rope spiraling over the lava. The cats stood in shock. "By the way, I hope all that swishy juice doesn't throw you off balance." All contestants, except Leafpool were jaw-dropped.

Static...

Diary Cam, Spottedleaf: "So there was a catch to it!"

Diary Cam, Stormfur: Foaming mouth looking like he was going insane.

Diary Cam, Sandstorm: "D*** it, Stormfur! Get out! I have to make dirt you pest!"

Static...

First team up was the Fighters. They motioned Firestar first. "Is it possible to live if you fall?" he asked. "Probably," Chris replied. Chef then pushed him onto the rope. He slipped and fell. He climbed back up, his fur was charred and his mouth was coughing smoke.

Next went Graystripe, he fell in too. The funny thing was, he didn't even look a different color when he came out, and he just looked his usual grey color, along with burns and scrapes from being in lava. Ouch, that's gotta hurt. Sandstorm fell in too. Man did she come out a mess. She had lost all her fur! Just like Heather.

Brambleclaw was the Fighter's last hope. He slowly tried to balance himself with his claws, when he was half way though; he became too heavy and fell into the center of the lava. An ambulance, a vet, and a rescue squad had to be called in to save him. He was taken away.

It was the Healers turn.

One by one, they all tried to crawl out and fail. The lemonade was the reason they all were falling. Gaining 3 ½ pounds and trying to do a tight rope stunt on the same day ain't easy. But when it was Leafpool's turn, she skimmed across it like a bug on a web. "The Healers win again! Fighters, you've lost 4 and only won 2. Harsh dudes, harsh."

Static...

Diary Cam, Firestar: "Well, by Brambleclaw. You in a body cast can't help us anymore."

Diary Cam, Sandstorm: "Hate to say it, but Brambleclaw in a full body cast isn't much use anymore."

Diary Cam, Graystripe: "I can't believe that I'm voting 'him' off. Sorry."

Diary Cam, Tigerclaw: "Let me on the show!"

Static...

"Tonight there are 4 of you," Chris said. "Yet I only have 3 mice, one of you is going home, and can never come back ever!" He paused dramatically. "The only cat tonight with no votes is the Sandstorm with rug patches glued on her."

She came up and took her prize.

Static...

Diary Cam, Sandstorm: "So it's a little weird I glue rug patches on me, you twolegs would too if your hair fell off."

Static...

"There are 2 cats that got 1 vote and 1 who got 2." He signaled over Graystripe and Firestar. They came up and took a mouse each. A hospital person came and wheeled Brambleclaw away.

"Wait!" Firestar yelled. "Graystripe, I just figured something out," his grey buddy's face went pale. "Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, and I never gave me a vote. Who does that leave?" Firestar angrily ran at his friend.

**Will Brambleclaw heal now that he has left my island? Will Firestar forgive his best friend? Will MTV shut down? Did that question make any sense? Tune in next time for Warriors Mouse Cash to find out!**


	8. How they were Picked

**Took a while, but it was worth the wait. (Um... truth is, I completed this the exact day it posted. I just didn't feel like doing it for a while.)**

$ Warriors Mouse Cash $

(Note, I don't own Total Drama Island or Warriors)

To be Honest, I don't like Total Drama Island, just warriors. But I though it'd be fun to put the cats into a competition.

8. How they were Picked

The remaining cats who of which, consisted of Firestar, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Jayfeather, Leafpool, Stormfur, Feathertail, and Spottedleaf; walked out of the team cabins and headed for the food bowls stuffed of kittypet gunk and dirty water. How was it so dirty? They looked at it in disgust and began to eat and drink, (with the exception of Leafpool, sipping from a puddle.)

Static...

Diary Cam, Chris: "Yah... I haven't gotten new water ever! They hate it so much that they drink so little. That way, maggots and such infest it! Man, they look sicker each day. HA!"

Static...

Only eight cats remained. There was the leader, the medicine cat, the uh... blind medicine cat, a sweet cat, a sidekick to the leader, another less important medicine cat, a brother to the sweet cat, and a careless wife to the leader. (Yes, they are crappy nicknames. What are yah gonna do about it?!?)

Chris walked up to the sickly looking cats. "Well, first thing to do is announce, there are no more teams. Now everyone is your enemy. By the way, all of you are in for embarrassment. We will be looking at your audition tapes!" Everyone except Sandstorm stopped dead in their tracks and started to panic.

Static...

Diary Cam, Leafpool: "He wouldn't dare do that."

Diary Cam, Firestar: "Please freaking no! Please freaking no! Please freaking no! Please freaking no!"

Diary Cam, Stormfur: "If he does that I quit! I don't care if I screw up the whole series, I'll flee the warriors books in embarrassment."

Static...

Chris pointed over to the boat of losers where a pencil skinny teenage girl with no hair; a teen boy with blond hair, a hockey jersey, and was fat beyond belief; and another teenage boy with a green mohawk with black hair and a skull shirt walked out of a boat. "These are three of last seasons contestants. They will judge your results of your audition tapes and pick one of you cats to go home."

Static...

Diary Cam, Heather (1st mentioned person): "Are you kidding me? I just come back to this place and now they have fictional rats scurrying around me!" Then knocking is heard. (Firestar's voice) "We're not rats, and will you get out! If you have to go, go use that old toilet from two seasons ago!"

Diary Cam, Firestar: "Does she have over a million fans in US, UK, and Australia with three people working on a book at a time and fansites and her as the main character. No, I think not."

Static...

**Warning, I know this show is rated K+, but audition tapes contain violence and words that aren't so pleasant, even if they are censored. So this part is rated T. Another note will be posted when the violence and swears minimize.**

"Okay," said Chris. "Let's start with Firestar's audition." A screen came down and began to flash.

Static...

Firestar is sitting in a house. He is sleeping. He wakes up. "Oh yah," he yells and looks at the camera. "I'm Rusty, well; I'll be Firestar by the time this competition starts. You have to pick me! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" He screams so loud the camera cracks and explodes. The screen goes blank.

Static...

The other seven cats are laughing hysterically. Firestar begins to blush. (How could he? He's already orange.) "I was a kittypet then." He said nervously. "I don't do that anymore." Chris walks up to him with a smirk on his face. "The confessionals don't lie. CHEF! Replay a clip from 35 ½ minutes ago!"

Static...

Flashback: Diary Cam, Firestar: "Please freaking no! Please freaking no! Please freaking no! Please freaking no!"

Static...

The cats begin laughing even heavier. "Okay judges," Chris looks at the former cast members. "Score him from 1 to 10." "Ten!" called Owen (2nd mentioned person). "Ten!" yelled Heather. "Ten!" yelled Duncan (3rd mentioned person). That gave Firestar a perfect 10. The other seven stood in awe. They asked why. "Because it was freaking hilarious!" the former campers said in unison.

"Next is Graystripe!" Chris yelled. Graystripe ran over and begged him not to show it. Chris smiled and put the Cassette in the VHS player. The screen flashed and tape began to play.

Static...

Graystripe is eating twenty cookies from Firestar's old twoleg owners. He looks at the camera. "What the f***ing god!" Graystripe yelled. "What are you d*** doing." Then you see camera being placed in mailbox. "No, that's not my audition tape!" you hear Graystripe yell. I'll kill you Dustpelt!"

Static...

The crowd is silent and staring blankly at Graystripe. He begins to hum to himself. Graystripe is given a 7, 5, and 6 which gives him an 18. Not very high, he'd better get lucky. "Next is Leafpool," Chris announced. The TV screened flashed and Leafpool's tape.

Static...

Leafpool is having the three kittens known as Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather. While that is happening, she says, "PICK ME!"

Static...

All the cats were fixated. "What the F*** was that!" yelled Chris. "This is supposed to be a show for kids, ages 10 through 15! Why was that on screen?!?" He began to calm down slowly. "Oh well, next is Sandstorm." Her tape was worse. It was her and some rouge tom lying together in Firestar's den during the gathering. Firestar quickly went into rage. Leafpool got a 3, 4, and 5 while Sandstorm got a 1, 1, and a 3.

**It is safe for people under 12 to be reading again. Uh... Yah, kind of easy to guess to loser/s.**

Static...

Diary Cam, Sandstorm: "Um... I know Firestar will forgive with integrity and modesty, RIGHT?!?"

Diary Cam, Firestar: "Freaking kill Her! Die in the smokes of flaming evil!"

Static...

After the long line of tapes, it was pretty obvious who was getting the axe. Sandstorm had gotten barely 5 out of 30. A sixth of a full score. As she boarded the boat, Firestar got on too!

Static...

Diary Cam, Firestar: "Well, I'm too torn up and angry right now to continue the competition. So I let another cat take my spot. I hope no one takes this too hard."

Static...

Tigerstar boarded the island with all the other contestants. Now he was competing for the mula mouse fortune for him and his rouges. The other six contestants screamed at Firestar's replacement. This was gonna suck a lot.

**Didn't see that coming did you. Will Firestar forgive Sandstorm after that sexual tape? Will Tigerstar be eliminated the very next challenge? Will there be a season 4? Are the last questions always meaningless? Tune in next time to find out.**


	9. Racer Chasers

$ Warriors Mouse Cash $

(Note, I don't own Total Drama Island or Warriors)

To be Honest, I don't like Total Drama Island, just warriors. But I though it'd be fun to put the cats into a competition.

9. Racer Chasers

Chris sounded the bull horn and drew the cats out of the cabins to where they would be fed the twoleg slop. Or so they though, lying their in front of them was a glorious feast, for all but Tigerstar. "Serves you right," said Spottedleaf. "You killed 3 cats in the original saga." said Leafpool in an angry tone. "You Suck!" yelled Graystripe. So far, Tigerstar had been here for a day an a half, everyone hated him.

The remaining cats; Graystripe, Jayfeather, Stormfur, Feathertail, Spottedleaf, Leafpool, and Tigerstar (unfairly) gathered around their food. Chris walked up to them. He was probably about to announce the challenge, like he always did, interrupting the cats breakfast.

Static...

Diary Cam, Jayfeather: "Maybe Chris finally realized that Tigerstar is jack*** and gave him the bad food because of that."

Diary Cam, Spottedleaf: "Here we go again."

Diary Cam, Tigerstar: "I'm at the halfway point! I didn't even do anything."

Diary Cam, Feathertail: "There's only seven left now. It's going to be fierce, but I'm prepared for anything!"

Static...

Chris looked at the cats. "Hope you enjoyed your very stuffing and heavy breakfast. Good luck on the running challenge!" The cats dropped what they were eating. "What did you just say," said Leafpool.

"That's right." Chris replied. "A three lap race to see who'll win, by the way, I read the first book and I agreed that Tigerstar was my favorite character. So, he gets the advantage! First one to cross the finish line wins invincibility!!!" The cats turned at Tigerstar and glared.

Static...

Diary Cam, Graystripe: "He was helping Tigerstar! This is bull crap!"

Static...

All the cats took their places at the starting line. It was going to be hard to complete a race with a belly full of mice, birds, deer, elk, alligator, fish, sparkling bottled water, herbs, and honey on flowers as part of the desert. The cats were looking sick, excluding Tigerstar who had a light breakfast.

The gun sounded and Tigerstar dashed away from the starting line. The other cats slowly limped away. Too tired and full to run and do fast sprints like the evil cat ahead of them dashing away.

Static...

Diary Cam, Spottedleaf: "This was rigged!"

Diary Cam, Leafpool: "D*** it! Is this how it ends?"

Static...

Tigerstar was leaping gracefully away from his competition. He figured he'd win in a heartbeat, even if he was turtle! "I got this in the bag."

2 8/9 laps later...

Tigerstar was running at full speed. Nothing could stop him now! Then out of no where. Three cats jumped out the bushes. Redtail, Bluestar, and Runningwind were those three cats. The ones he'd murdered. (Well, Bluestar was killed by the dog pack which Tigerstar unleashed. It still counts though.) Then they surrounded him.

"Hey guys," Tigerstar said. "No hard feelings on killing you and ending your role in the first saga, right?" The three urged closer. "Come on guys. I get killed, too... I share the pain as well." They were about three inches from. They were looking furiously into his eyes. He said one thing. "Oh crap..." They began to beat him up unmercifully and clawed and bit him.

The other cats passed the finish line with Spottedleaf in first.

Static...

Diary Cam, Spottedleaf: "In the first saga, I died in the first book, and I'm mostly a background character in this competition. But I won the first real solo challenge!"

Diary Cam, Tigerstar (wearing body cast): "I hope Erin Hunter fires those 3 characters!"

Static...

Chris stood at the bonfire with six mice. "Tonight," he began. "I only have six mice. But seven campers here, one is going home." He held up the platter. "As you know, Spottedleaf has immunity. And so does Tigerstar, because it would be unfair to vote him off on his first challenge."

Static...

Diary Cam, Feathertail: "That's BULL! Lionblaze was kicked off on his first challenge!"

Static...

Chris looked at the votes. "Why do all of the votes I have say Tigerstar?!?" The cats said he was just an awful cat. "Well, then the only vote that counts is Tigerstar's. See you Jayfeather!"

Static...

Diary Cam, Jayfeather: "Are you freaking serious?!?"

Static...

Jayfeather was thrown onto the boat while yelling, "If I had eyesight, I'd rip you to shreds you mangy, flee-bitten, low life, foul, discriminating, hatred sick, loser cat! I oughta skin you alive! Then put you in a guillotine. I was cheated off! This isn't fair. If my brother or sister were here; YOU'D BE DEAD!!!!"

"Harsh," mumbled Feathertail.

**Will Jayfeather be avenged? Will Tigerstar survive over night on life support? Will Chris come up with a worse challenge? Will this series stop here? What will happen? Find out next time on Warriors Mouse Cash!!!**


	10. Damn Hated Maid

**Sophia is maid. Chris hired her this summer to clean his house. Yet she is so stubborn, Chris is using her in a challenge. GET HER OFF THE FREAKING ISLAND!!!!!!! This idea was brought from a family guy episode. All titles and copyright go to the original shows/ books of warriors, TDI, and family guy. Hooray for disclaimers!**

$ Warriors Mouse Cash $

(Note, I don't own Total Drama Island or Warriors)

To be Honest, I don't like Total Drama Island, just warriors. But I though it'd be fun to put the cats into a competition.

10. D*** Hated Maid

Chris rang the alarm bell, the six remaining cats snapped awake and walked out of the cabins. Today, no breakfast was under their plates. They hadn't eaten since last night, and last night all they got was a small kibble in a cup. They looked for a trace of food, not one piece of food was stirring, not even a crumb.

Static...

Diary Cam, Graystripe: "Where have we heard that little summary before? Who writes this junk?"

Diary Cam, Snowwhistle (me): "He better watch his mouth, or I'll make sure he gets voted off in this episode."

Diary Cam, Tigerstar: (voice is muffled under bandages) "Hoow thu heck do wi vwin now? Wi'm vin a fody cast."

Static...

Then, a ninja (, chef in Halloween costume,) jumped out from the bushes and bagged the cats. He led them away them locked them in vault. The bags were being tossed around violently as they tried to fight their way free.

Static...

Diary Cam (in a bag), Leafpool: "Just great, this really sucks. Hey! How'd a camera get in here?"

Static...

The bags were opened and Chris walked out. He looked at cats, surprised to see them surprised. This kind of crap happened all the time. "Okay crew, today's challenge is..." VRROOOMM! A house maid was standing there vacuuming. "Sophia! What are you doing?!?" She looked at him. "Hola honey, I stay a while, clean island ground." Chris was furious.

"You're supposed to be cleaning my house!" Chris yelled. The Spanish maid looked at him again. "No, no. I stay. I clean Canadian ground." She turned the vacuum back on. "You're fired!" Chris yelled. Sophia looked at him again. Same monotone look in her face. "No, I stay, Earth be clean." Chris took out his wallet. "Here is 1000 bucks to leave right now!" She took the money. "No, I stay, I keep job."

Chris was searing like a weenie right now. He was gonna blow up if something wasn't done fast. "The first cat to get that freaking maid of the island wins invincibility! That's your challenge!!!" He stormed off.

Static...

Diary Cam, Graystripe: "And I thought twolegs were stubborn before. That's just insane. (Impression of Sophia) 'Nah... I'm gonna stay and clean.' What the frick?"

Static...

Leafpool bombs her cabin and heads toward the carnage. "Thanks terrorists." She said. "No problem they responded." The chopper flew out the area as Canadian and USA forces began to squadron attack the unidentified terrorist aircraft which was fleeing the nation. Leafpool took out a cell-phone and dialed Sophia's numbers. RING, RING, RING!

"Hola?" answered Sophia on her phone. "Yah," answered Leafpool. "A 'mysterious bomb just took out my cabin and I need you to help me clean it. Can you?" This is what Sophia said back. "Fix yourself b****." She then hung up on her. The phone went BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

Static...

Diary Cam, Leafpool: "The other female cats are not gonna be happy."

Diary Cam, Spottedleaf: "She hired the terrorist bombers of 9-11! What the heck is she thinking?!?"

Diary Cam, Stormfur: "Glad I'm not sleeping in the girl's cabin."

Static...

Stormfur took a pile of garbage and tossed it on Sophia. "Oh what a shame," said Stormfur. "You better wash up in the lake." Sophia looked at the lake then at Stormfur. "No, I no swim. I drown, I no good at swim." Stormfur gained a large smile across his face, a devilish smile. "Oh really," he replied. "Hey, is the water down their salty, just look." Sophia bent down. "No." She was then pushed into the water and drowned.

Chris walked out into the camera. "The winner is Stormfur! He will have immunity at tonight's bonfire. No voting him off." The other cats were appalled that Stormfur did that to win. "Atleast we can go our cabin..." Feathertail didn't finish. "Where the H*** IS OUR CABIN!!!" Spottedleaf came up. "Leafpool blew it up in an attempt to win the challenge."

Chef came into the camera. "Here's an axe Feathertail. Use is 'wisely.'" He walked away. Leafpool gulped.

Static...

Diary Cam, Leafpool: "If Erin Hunter decides to have my tail cut off in the Warriors series, now you know why."

Static...

The three she-cats sat in the carnage. There was nothing but a burnt mouse bone, and ash left. It was going to go downhill from there. All the way downhill, Leafpool is in so much trouble! Graystripe happened to be walking by. "That must suck." He is then kicked in the neck for saying that. "Jesus Christ! What the FRICK was that?!?"

Chris held up five mice. He showed them to the contestants. "Now, only the top five prospering cats will deserve these mice. The first one is Stormfur with his immunity." He tossed a mouse to him.

"Another to Spottedleaf," he picked up another and gave it to her.

"Feathertail is also worthy," He walked over and handed one to her. She gratefully ate it and then threw up, too much mice.

"Graystripe is next to be picked." A mouse was tossed to him. His neck still in an awkward position from being kicked in the neck like that.

"Finally, the last contestant, number five, is..." He held up the mouse. Then tossed it into the lake and Tigerstar and Leafpool were speechless. "Nobody! You both got three a piece. You're both out."

Chef walked up to Chris. "Uh... Chris, who gets to be the fifth, then?" Chris pointed at the viewing screen. "I don't pick! Sadly, Leafpool and Tigerstar will leave for equal votes, but the viewing world will get to choose! Go to the reviewing page and pick a cat that has already been eliminated explaining why that cat should be re-chosen and to continue to participate in this competition. I need atleast 9 votes. So review and vote!"

**That was a shocker. Will Tigerstar and Leafpool go insane for losing like this? Who will be re-chosen? What will your reviews say?!? Find out next time on Warriors Mouse Cash!**


	11. Here and Gone Crazy

**No one wanted to vote a character back, I had eight visitors. Ah, I'm not popular enough yet to do review voting things yet. Figures, well, here's the next installment.**

$ Warriors Mouse Cash $

(Note, I don't own Total Drama Island or Warriors)

To be Honest, I don't like Total Drama Island, just warriors. But I though it'd be fun to put the cats into a competition.

11. Here and Gone Crazy

The four cats who had somehow survived nearly two weeks of Chris's punishable pain walked out of their cabins, (well in the girls' case, carpet tent shelter,) and went over to eat there breakfast. Spottedleaf, Feathertail, Stormfur, and Graystripe all tried to have a good meal, but were instead disgusted.

Chris walked out and smiled. "Good news," Chris told the warriors. "America has voted and decided which cat to bring back." Chef came out with a kennel. It was thrashing a bit, okay, violently. The warriors were trying to guess who was inside the kennel, ferociously trying to escape.

Static...

Diary Cam, Stormfur: "Please be Brambleclaw."

Diary Cam, Graystripe: "Please be Firestar. Oh, by the way. The reason I gave Firestar that solo vote a while ago was because I believed Brambleclaw didn't deserve to go home. Neither did the others. I guess he was kind of ruled out. Sorry buddy, I shouldn't have done that."

Static...

The cage opened and out came Yellowfang. She seemed angry to have been voted off. She looked as if she wanted to kill anyone originally on the Healers team. That would be everyone except Graystripe. The gray cat meowed a sigh of relief. He wasn't going to die... well, not right now.

"Which of you voted me off?!?" the yellow beady eyed cat demanded. Stormfur, Feathertail, and Spottedleaf all raised their paws. She glared evilly all three of them and began to pick out the ones who should die. All three were in fright shock.

Static...

Diary Cam, Feathertail: "I'm scared."

Diary Cam, Graystripe: "My guess is she kills Feathertail first, she's one who hated her most."

Diary Cam, Stormfur: "In my will, I leave my pelt to Feathertail, wait no. You're dead in the books. So, I leave my skinned pelt to... Graystripe, you were a good buddy to me on the show. And the only one who helped me dye Chris's hair pink."

Diary Cam, Chef: "I'm telling Chris. He'd love to hear this." He smiles evilly.

Static...

"Today's challenge," Chris continued. "Is to be the last one to have their sanity left, in other words, we're locking you in a box. Last person to stay sane wins. Any questions, anybody?" Spottedleaf raised her tail. "Yes?" Chris asked. "Will we have food and or water?" asked the tortoise colored cat. "H*** no," Chris yelled. "I'm a game show host, not a vet!"

The cats stood in horror as Chef scooped them into a bag and threw them into a small white box. The five were left to see who could stay sane the longest. First to mentally lose it was Graystripe, after only three and a half minutes. He was suffering from cluster-phobia. "Oh my god; let me out!" he yelled. "I want to live! I want to live!" He kept shouting.

The next one was Feathertail, mostly because she was surrounded by insane cats and no companions to help her through this, atleast... no companions that were either not already insane or who were complete jack***es. She was shivering and hissed at any cat that touched her. She was even worse than Graystripe.

With Stormfur's only two cats in there to keep him company turned savage, soon Stormfur fell under the pressure and went mad, for the second time in the whole series. That meant the last two cats who weren't crazy were Yellowfang and Spottedleaf. It was kind of anticlimactic for the last two sane cats to be the crazy one and the normally quiet one, not shocking at all, not at all.

After three and a half days, Spottedleaf hadn't gone insane, but couldn't take it. She pretended to be insane on purpose so Chris would let them out already. On a hidden camera, Chris saw the four out of five cats acting like complete idiot. He pressed eject and a tape popped out. "Man, I can't wait to use this." Chris snickered.

The box opened and immediately, the crazy cats' regained control of their minds, they then ran to the breakfast and stuffed down as much as much as they could into there mouths. "Yellowfang wins!" yelled Chris. "No one may vote her off tonight."

Later at the campfire, Chris held only three mice. It must've been a miscount. That's what the cats were hoping. "The first is Stormfur." He was tossed a mouse.

"Feathertail," she got one too.

"And, Graystripe," he was given the last. "That's it."

Spottedleaf shamefully walked toward the boat of losers. "Where's my invincibility?!?" yelled Yellowfang. Chris shook his head. "Executives told me that no one voted on the review page of this fan fiction. No one got any votes. Thus' you were technically not even supposed to be in this challenge. See yah!"

Once again, Yellowfang was thrust into a straight jacket, along with Spottedleaf, and both were forced to leave the island. It's just another day here at Camp Wawanakwa.

**Will Yellowfang be twice as mad this time? Will the next winner of TDI be tom or she-cat? Will Ryan Seacrest ever be a guest star? Join us next time on Warriors Mouse Cash to find out! Live the SHOW! LIVE THE TORTURE! LIVE THE CHRIS!!!**


	12. The Return of Jayfeather

**Well, one guy on the reviews page seriously wants to bring Jayfeather back. Sadly, I just can't do that, he didn't vote in time. But he's in this episode. Sorry 'Linzerg loves Warriors'. But just see how Jayfeather tortures the final 3! HA, HA, HA!**

$ Warriors Mouse Cash $

(Note, I don't own Total Drama Island or Warriors)

To be Honest, I don't like Total Drama Island, just warriors. But I though it'd be fun to put the cats into a competition.

12. The Return of Jayfeather

The final three, which consisted of Stormfur, Graystripe, and Feathertail, lazily walked out to their flea infested water and rotting food, they tried to eat even a nibble, but it was to gross and inedible. "You guys want any?" A mouse was dropped in front of them. They looked up and stared in awe.

The mysterious cat was Jayfeather! "No way," shouted Stormfur. "You've been booted off!" Jayfeather smiled a little bit. "Well, not exactly a happy sort of reunion." The cats glanced at each other. "You see, I'm not back on the show as a contestant. I'm temporary host while Chris and Chef are at an awards show. My job is to make you three suffer until someone gives up and then we have our final two!"

Static...

Diary Cam, Graystripe: "Wasn't he our friend?"

Diary Cam, Feathertail: "No way! He betrayed us! He's now going to temporarily torture us?!? Who is he and what has he done with our loyal friend."

Diary Cam, Jayfeather: "I didn't just sell out! Chris had to offer me every medicine cats dream, meeting the first four clan, medicine cats and trust me; StarClan is harder to call then Barack Obama. And his phone is almost never with him!"

Static...

"First on Chris's torture list is, Shark Tank Dunking! I throw you into a shark tank for a minute, three and half seconds!" The three finalists were appalled at how easily their friend left them. In their moment of shock, Graystripe was tossed in and was mauled beyond belief. "Next," called Jayfeather, all of the cats ended up looking like a rag doll in a knife store, raided by vandals.

"Now I ask if anyone wants to quit." Jayfeather waited to hear a terror and begging shriek, but none such was heard. Only the bitter silence, that was about it. "Okay, next we shove you into a vat of molten metal core iron."

Static...

Diary Cam, Stormfur: "Is he insane!"

Diary Cam, Feathertail: "Jack***!"

Diary Cam, Graystripe: "Atleast I'm not blind!" **Sorry for any offense brought to people with blindness of deaf disabilities.**

Diary Cam, Jayfeather: "I'm not any of those things! Well... besides the blind part. Maybe I have been a jerk.

Static...

First Graystripe was shoved in. The gray cat yelled bloody murder from inside. When he was brought out, he was a stone carving. The same happened with Feathertail and Stormfur. "Now, does anyone want to quit." I'm sure they all did, but the rock formed around them was so tough, they couldn't speak. "I'll take that as a no. Someone get me a chisel!"

As the cats were rescued from their stone sarcophagus, the day turned to night. A whole day and the challenge wasn't near over yet! "Now, you must all sleep on cactus for the whole night." It was unfortunate; the cats woke up with spikes all over them. "This can all be over if someone quits," tempted Jayfeather, still there no answer from the final cats.

Static...

Diary Cam, Jayfeather: "I wish I'd never had agreed. This sucks! Even if I do talk to the original medicine cats, all they'll say to me is that I've been a jack***.What have I done?"

Diary Cam, Stormfur: "I don't want to qui... OW!!!!! But my back is saying otherwise."

Static...

The next terrible task was to lay their paws on a burning oven for an hour. To make sure no one lifted a paw. The cats had their feeble little pads duck taped to the surface; they were in so much pain by the time the hour was up. "Are their any quitters, anyone at all, anyone willing to give it up?" Jayfeather couldn't take torturing them any longer. "You know what; we'll decide this with a vote. This'll be interesting since you're all kin."

The cats were forced to vote off one of their own kin. It was a difficult task, but each felt they'd rather do this than go through more physical labor. They each, one by one, gulped and wrote down their vote. They were thrown into the box. It was opened and Jayfeather read it. "Okay. The votes are in; I know what will be done."

He held up a plate. It only had two mice on it. This meant one cat was leaving. It was so...

Static...

Sham Wow commercial: Do you hate the freaking annoying steins in your carpet. Heck yes. Well, now there is the blanket, the ultra comforter. Oh yah, along with it you get this towel thing which soaks up liquid, I don't know what it's called. Buy it now for 4.95, plus 10234.98 shipping and handling. You won't want it!

Static...

...Thrilling. "The first mouse goes to Graystripe." He was tossed a mouse and ate it in three swift gulps. "Only one more mouse. Yet two more players." Jayfeather surprisingly sounded more entertaining than Chris.

"And it goes to..." Both siblings wanted it with all their might. One shot, one chance!!! One prize! "The one and only..." Tension was beginning to build very highly. Only one more word!!!!!

"Feathertail," the she-cat took her prize. She walked up to her father. Those two were the finalists. "Congrats," said Stormfur. "I really didn't enter for the mice anyway, it was to have fun. See yah..."

On the boat of losers stepped Stormfur and Jayfeather. Off stepped Chris and Chef, each carrying suitcases, they appeared heavy. "You aren't mad?" asked Jayfeather as they were boated away. "Nah..." replied Stormfur. "You may have given me scars, blood wounds, and third degree burns, but you'll always be my friend." It was a movie worthy moment.

Chris walked up to the two finalists. "And then there were two! Join us next time in the finals!"

**So, the friendship with Jayfeather was restored. Who will win is the big question! That will definitely be answered. The bigger question is, who will guest star as a celebrity in it! The biggest question is when I will update! Whenever I feel like! Join me in the next exciting adventure in Warriors Mouse Cash, finale!**


	13. A Win and a Loss

**Time for the finals of this exciting saga! Don't worry; there will be a season 2.**

$ Warriors Mouse Cash $

(Note, I don't own Total Drama Island or Warriors)

To be Honest, I don't like Total Drama Island, just warriors. But I though it'd be fun to put the cats into a competition.

13. A Win and a Loss

Well, it was the last day. A long two weeks had gone by since fourteen cats, each heading for the goal of 3000 mice. Surprises lurked as an extra cat, Tigers tar, was placed on the show. Now, only two cats. Their burning ambition remained stronger than their competition. Graystripe and Feathertail are those two. They are the final cats.

Now, in the last challenge, they must prove they are worthy of the 3000 mice at stake. It is a goal neither can afford to lose. As the weak and frail cats walked out of their cabins, they took no food. By now, it was too old and tampered with to be edible. They just sat under a tree. Awaiting the final challenge they'd face. Let's hope Chris was somewhat merciful. Ha! Merciful, that's a good one.

"So," Graystripe said. "What do yah think this challenge is?" Feathertail thought for a moment. "No clue, I honestly can't think of anything." Graystripe began to think to. He replied, "Well, it'll be harder than the others, that I'm certain." The conversation mostly stayed on that.

Then, Chris and Chef appeared out of nowhere. The two eyeballed Chef. "Is there something wrong?" Chef asked. Graystripe frowned. "No, not really, not except our food bowls haven't been changed in a week!" Chef showed no signs of emotion. He bleakly replied. "So, this is my fault?" Feathertail and Graystripe knew for sure that it was, but dared not to speak. Chef had an axe collection.

Static...

Diary Cam, Chris: "I thought for sure it'd be Firestar and Tigerstar in the finale. Oh well, torturing them will be fun too!"

Diary Cam, Feathertail: "Know how Stormfur said RiverClan was low on prey. Well, it's true, that's why I want to win so badly."

Diary Cam, Graystripe: "Never thought I'd make it this far. Now that I have, I'll win."

Static...

"Okay, let's welcome back our losers." The view of the cats changed from Chris to the dock as the boat of losers drove up and let out all of the other thirteen loser cats. They sat in a bleacher and looked down at the two remaining cats. "Okay, let's get it started." Chris began. "Today's challenge which will decide who wins is, you must answer trivia from the warriors' cats' series. The cat who's answered the most trivia right wins. The cats in the bleachers will come up with questions. The order will be, order you've lost."

Lionblaze was first. "What was the first deputy Firestar chose?" Graystripe was quick and answered it first. "That would be Whitestorm."

The score was now Graystripe – 1 ~ Feathertail – 0.

Next was Hollyleaf. "Name three warriors villains, in the order of appearance!" Graystripe was also first to answer. "Brokenstar, Tigerstar, and Hawkfrost, am I right?"

Another correct answer left the score Graystripe – 2 ~ Feathertail – 0.

Then up stepped Yellowfang. "Name the medicine cat that should'nt've had kits." Feathertail answered this time. "Leafpool, it was Leafpool."

Now the score standed Graystripe – 2 ~ Feathertail – 1, the competition was really heating up.

The questions kept coming forward. The easiest question to answer was Firestar's. "Who's the jack*** I married and now has her way with rouges." He eyeballed Sandstorm. Ever since the entry tape episode, Firestar had hated Sandstorm, but Erin Hunter still made them pretend to like each other. Firestar agreed, but only if it was acting.

After most of the cats had flashed their questions, only one cat remained who hadn't asked a trivia question, Stormfur. The score between the two was tied. 6 – 6, only one more question and they'd have a winner. Stormfur thought of a question that'd they'd really have to think about. "Name the three ladies who write warriors!"

Both cats had to really think. They only knew the three as Erin Hunter, not individually. This would be a question of the ages. Then a voice was heard. "Victory Holmes, Cherith Baldry, and Kate Cary, those are warriors' three writers." The cats all saw that Graystripe had answered the final question.

"He won," Chris mumbled. "He WON!!!" The cats all applauded the gray striped tom. "Congratulations, Graystripe! Feathertail, you're no longer needed. Go on the bleachers." As Feathertail walked up to the bleachers with the other cats who'd lost, Graystripe was given a case full of mice.

Static...

Diary Cam, Feathertail: "Oh well, I guess Graystripe deserved it. He's a great cat. Now I can go home with a sense of pride. I did place second."

Diary Cam, Firestar: "Let's see, this script says Erin Hunter wants me and Sandstorm to snuggle! UHH! I hate acting!"

Diary Cam, Lionblaze: "To think I lost the first challenge. Man that sucks. Wait! This is my first diary cam entry! Man, I got booted off early."

Diary Cam, Whitestorm: "Well, this show was boring. I'm gonna do something worth my time, like having a life."

Static...

Graystripe felt proud of his winnings. Then, as he opened it, he found some hungry rouge had eaten all the mice when he got locked in the case. "Are you freaking serious, A whole season of god freaking torture for this!"

Chris walked up to him. "Well, you may have 300000 sparrows. Congrats, you may have lost the mice, but all fifteen of you are going to season 2 at a new location." Squirrelflight was confused. "Fifteen, what do you mean? Only fourteen came originally." Chris smiled. "Since Tigerstar competed, he is allowed to come on season 2! By the way, we'll also get two more cats!"

The cats had lived through a whole season of torture. Now they were being subjected to another season of torture. Pretty freaking sad, oh well, see yah sometime in January on the new show, Warriors Bird Fight!

**What a season, too bad in the end the mice had already been eaten. Now they're being offered birds. 300000 sparrows, that's a lot of sparrows. You may send in an OC if you want, but I don't expect any. If none are posted on the review page by the time I start writing, than sorry, I'll just make my own. Well, send me an OC on the review page if you want see yah when the next season starts! BY!!!**


	14. Not real chapter ' 1000 hits!

_**1000!  
That's right**_  
_**1000!**_

As of 9-13-10, you my loyal fans have given Warriors Mouse Cash 1000 hits!

Thank you everyone who bothered to read it and thanks for the review everyone!

I'd like to thank the following authors. Linzerg, thundercat29r, autunmheart, and spottedflames who've stuck it with me through the whole series!

Let's go get that hit counter over 9000!


End file.
